Lesson 1
by Kyokou-chan
Summary: Is Hinata as inoccent as she seems?, Or is she playing with Temari's mind you'll have to find out girlxgirl Yuri warning


I dont own Naruto or any characters that have to do with it including Sasuke but if I did ooh if I did laughs maniaclly...and I havent really got the paragraph spacing thing so oops sorry.

"No Sakura it's not that I don't like her it's exactly the opposite!" Temari exclaimed frustrated about to give up on the whole conversation.

"Wait, wait so you don't like being around Hinata but you want to always be around her and she doesn't know what she does to you? yep no you lost me." Sakura said fixing her towel as they relaxed in the bathhouse.

" Shh keep it down loud mouth, forget this I need Ino." Temari grumbled.

" I didn't mean to be loud plus I don't think anyone heard we're the only ones here please take me with you!" Sakura shouted jumping up.

Temari was right to be cautious on the noise levels and Sakura was wrong someone was there and did hear the conversation. That person actually being the center of Temari's problem.

The Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but smile from behind a changing locker, she knew what she was doing to the Sand kunoichi and if the Suna girl wasn't going to make a move she was just going to make it harder to resist.

"One second!" Ino yelled wiping her hands on her apron and walked over to the door "Hey Sakura, Temari what's up?" Ino asked noticing Temari's worried smile.

"Um can we talk?" Temari muttered

"Yeah of course I was just making desserts come in!" Ino smiled sweetly "So tell me whats bothering you?" Ino pressed, of course the gossip queen had to know.

"Well Ino, Temari says she wants to be around Hinata more because she likes her but she doesn't because it makes her too hot! And she came here cause I have no idea what she's saying and according to her I'm not of any help!" Sakura giggled scarfing down her cupcake.

Ino turned her head towards Sakura " Sakura hun just, just go home you illegitimate love child." Ino said so sweetly it could hardly be taken as an insult.

"Kay toodles maybe see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura grinned

getting up from the couch opposite from Temari patting Ino on the back with one hand and shoving more pastries in her bag with the other.

"So Temari you and Hinata huh?" Ino smirked

" I wish, I don't think she realizes what she does to me though. If I just had some way to seduce her to just I- I don't know. Living with her is hell having to watch her all the time but asking her to leave is out of the question and every time I visit the academy she's always in there sorting papers for Iruka. It's like I can't escape my worst nightmare and my best dream." Temari sighed exasperated

"Calm down Tem you came to the right person." the longed haired girl smiled smugly "I have the perfect plan Mwhahah!" Ino laughed diabolically

Temari just looked down concerned and at the same time ready to put this plan in action.

Several Days Later _

"Uhm hey there Hinata how would you like to go out to the club with me? W-w-well you know Sakura and Ino would be there uh so yeah heehee." Temari practiced what she'd say to Hinata in the mirror trying to sound casual but failing. "Stuttering Temari and heehee laughing like an immature school child oh please!" she shook her head irritated with herself. "C'mon Temari we've all gone out before" Temari said speaking to herself "just say Hinata time for a girl's night out!"

"Oh okay Temari that sounds fun I need a break anyways." Hinata gleamed. "Oh what should I wear?" Hinata wondered walking off to her room at the end of the hall and leaving a very shocked Temari looking in the bathroom mirror.

"Step one complete." Temari said finishing tying the red sash around her waist "Ready Hinata?"

"Yeah here I come!" Hinata shouted from down the hall exiting her room in a small black dress. "How do I look?" Hinata questioned knowing damn well she looked hot.

Temari eyed the busty girl barely restraining herself from jumping the girl right then and there

"You look amazing, if I was a guy I'd be all over that hahaha!" Temari joked, as she turned to grab the keys from the counter she could have sworn she heard the Hyuuga mutter "I'd prefer you as you are."

They walked to Sakura's apartment in a comfortable silence watching the sun set behind the mountains slowly. Once at Sakura's place they waited for Ino who arrived shortly after. The group then made there way to one of Konoha's most notorious clubs where they danced, laughed and drank. Hinata didn't drink a lot though much to Temari's disappointment whose whole plan was to get Hinata drunk enough to consider her as more than a friend.

"Hinata please *barf* take me home!" Ino spat out trying to avoid Temari's death glare.

After all it was Ino's idea to have a drinking contest with Sakura who was currently fading in and out of consciousness flopping around in Temari's arms.

" Hmmph." Temari sighed " Ill take pinky home if you make sure blondy gets home." Temari said gritting her teeth at her friends ridiculous antics.

"Deal." Hinata grimaced she'd wanted to spend more time with Temari.

Hinata returned to the apartment Sakura looked to be a handful, so she expected to be alone she walked a couple steps turning right into the hallway she walked to her room grabbing her towel she walked into the bathroom past the double sinks and right into the shower meant for two.

After her shower she noticed Temari still wasn't home so she rapped the towel around her head walked into the kitchen reaching another doorway she made herself comfy on the couch not even partially paying attention to the tv. Smiling hinata thought to herself _this is it Temari can't possibly hold herself back. _Hinata was getting wet just imagining the sex they'd have she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear Temari walk in.

"Hey Hinata where's the…. OMG Hin-Hinata what erm hey you uh ahhhhh uh?"

"Oh Temari I'm sorry I didn't notice you came home." Hinata murmured covering herself with her hands and acting innocent.

Temari just drooled feeling a desire for something between her legs. She couldn't help it the watching Hinata was to much she had to go or she would definently explode. However Hinata reacted before her and moved towards the doorway Temari seemed to be frozen in.

As Hinata moved through the doorway Temari realized she was still staring and she brought her hands up to cover her eyes her elbow came up forcing Hinata's hand covering her mounds to push onto her pert nipple

"Ahhm." Hinata did her best to stiffle the moan.

"W-well uhh goodnight Hinata!" Temari shouted running off to her room.

Once in her room Temari replayed the living room doorway scene in her head over and over. "Ugh I should have made a move." Temari frowned the need to be touched was taking over her mind at this point she did her best to ignore it but even in her sleep she tossed and turned with dreams of unfulfilled pleasure.

On the other hand Hinata giggled to herself giving credit to Temari for her resistance efforts. However, she was in need just as bad and sleep didn't come easy.

"Good morning Temari!" Hinata smiled "Oh Temari your toast is ready I have to go though sorry Iruka-sensei wanted me to start setting up this whole new classroom in the school building im so excited!" Hinata grinned from ear to ear.

"Uhm okay good luck!" Temari called out the door after her.

When Temari finished her breakfast she went to the hokages office, yes it was that time of the year again time for the Chuunin Exams.

"Temari I'd like you too visit the academy and get Iruka to look over these papers and sign these forms." Tsunade said digging through a pile of work on her desk.

"Yes ma'am, Iruka-san is hosting the Exams this year?" Temari asked curiously.

"No he just has some information about those participating in it that I need to know, so get moving." The Hokage commanded "Oh and Temari say hi to Hinata for me." Tsunade winked at the girl.

Temari blushed "Uh will do." She said leaving the office quickly. She walked out of the Hokage's tower "Hmmph why do I have to do it of all people what if she's there will she say anything about last night I hope not." Temari muttered

"Hello Iruka-san." Temari slid the door to the classroom open it was only the two because it was a saturday " The Hokage would like you to look over some papers quickly regarding the Chuunin Exams." Temari said to the older man

"Oh Temari sure." Iruka took the papers and split them in half "Um could you do me a favor and take this half to Hinata she knows as much as me she should be setting up the new classroom its down the hall to the right." He said rubbing his head bashfully

"Sure thing Iruka-san." Temari said through gritted teeth_ why me? _she thought nervously

Hinata sat in the chair in front of the new desk she installed, looking at the classroom she decorated its inspirational posters, the new boxes of chalk, and the clean new chalk board, but she still had the other night on her mind.

"How did Temari not fall for that I was naked and even let her hear me moan a bit."

Hinata whispered looking down at herself and remembering the moment Temari's hand brushed hers onto her nipple. Hinata walked to the door of the room closing the latch and locking it. She then walked back to the chair and sat back in it.

Hinata took of her jacket and shirt at once leaving her only in her bra. The Hyuuga inched a hand up her stomach massaging a nipple through the thin fabric of white her bra.

"Mm-" she imagined Temari's hands undoing her bra as she took her huge mounds in her hands rubbing them together and elicting more moans from her pink lips. The Byuakugan user than let her hand move down to her hips and remove her pants slowly. She then let her finger slide across the cloth covering her wet pussy.

It was at the moment that Temari of the sand tried to open the door and found it to be locked.

"Hinata are you in their?" She asked pressing her ear against the door.

But all she heard were strained breaths, starting to get worried Temari to a bobby pin from her hair jiggling it in the lock and unlocking the door she walked.

Hinata couldn't hear a thing her mind faded from the world a time ago.

"Hey Hinata are you o-omg holy shit!" Temari exclaimed watching the other girl massage her sex through her sexy white thong.

Temari's voice snapped Hinata out of her antics.

_now or never _Hinata thought beginning to play with her self again.

"Mmmm Temari wont you join in and help a little?" She asked ever so sexily.

Pulling her soaked underwear off and sitting on the desk facing Temari.

Temari stood awe-struck at the beauty in front of her wasting no time Temari took off her clothes and pushed Hinata onto the desk also taking the opportunity to pull her into a deep kiss.

"Mhhhm." Hinata moaned into Temari's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance her roaming hand found Temari's tight ass and grasped it. Breaking apart they gasped for air.

"Hinata lay down." Temari commanded Hinata obeyed as Temari settled herself in between the hyuuga's legs. She kissed up her thighs finally make it to her cunt Temari blew on it teasing her and bringing forth a cry from the other girl.

"Hnn mmm Ahh!" Hinata shouted as Temari's tongue ventured up her slit. Hinata grabbed onto the other kunoichi's hair "F-faster moore just like that." Hinata stuttered out Temari kept going adding to fingers into Hinata's hot core and pumping slowly.

"Tell me Hinata how does it feel?" Temari asked smiling slyly and suddenly speeding up her fingers

"Hnn uhh s-so g-ood mmm Ahhhh!" Hinata yelled releasing her juices onto Temari's fingers

"Wow you taste really great." Temari licking her fingers

Hinata blushed

"Oh I know what'll taste better get in the chair Temari." Hinata said.

Hinata sat on Temari's lap putting Temari's legs in between her own. The dark haired girl darted her tongue out at Temari's supple breast and began to lick it away sucking nibbling all the while getting closer to her pink flesh. She took one of Temari's nipples in her mouth giving it a few licks then sucking it relishing at how the blonde kunoichi squirmed under her.

"Mmph! Mmm" Temari groaned under Hinata

She slid her hands down Hinata's sides grabbing at any of the girls soft skin she could find. A thought then occurred to Temari and she lifted her legs rubbing them onto the girls hotness.

However Hinata's plan to make the other girl scream would not be foiled. She got off Temari's lap and onto the floor between Temari's legs spreading them taking a tool from out of the desk drawer.

"Ready?" Hinata asked an excited Temari

Temari nodded ready to feel the pleasure of something inside her. Hinata pushed the vibrator in slowly.

"H-Hinata I-I need this please." Temari begged

"Mmmm I love it how you say my name it gets me soo wet." Hinata moaned picking up pace by a little.

"Hinataaaa, Hinaaata, Hiiinnata mmooore mmph!" Temari groaned

Feeling Hinata speed up each time she said her name but she wanted to feel even more pleasure.

"Hhhinata, mm Hina- uuhh, HINATA-CHAN PLEASE FASTER!" shouted not caring if anyone heard

Temari knew the nickname would make Hinata give in and it did.

Hinata slammed the toy into Temari's core ruthlessly elicting hot moans from the Suna queen.

"Hin-Hinata I-I'm about t-to cum." Temari stuttered.

"Not yet the fun has just started Ive got a surprise for you." Hinata whispered

With a click the toy started to vibrate and Hinata showed not mercy to Temari's lower regions slamming in and out wildy.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Temari screamed letting waves of white euphoria wash over her.

However she wouldn't give the hyuga the triumph.

"One more time." Temari said almost out of breath and juices.

"If you can handle it." The dark haired girl challenged cleaning the toy with her tongue.

Temari pushed her flat on her back positioning her glistening cunt over Hinata's mouth as she traveled down the younger girls body finding her sex already dripping wet again.

"Show me what you got heiress." Temari teased

Darting her tongue out relishing the girls taste she wasted no time licking up all the external juices before diving straight in.

Hinata on the other hand teased at Temari's thighs slowly. Pausing at her pussy she shot her tongue in quick and back out again noticing how Temari licks got slower and more distracted.

Temari was not about to lose though she concentrated hard and licked up and down Hinata's slit sending out moans from the other girl.

Just when Temari thought she had the girl where she wanted her Hinata surprised the sand girl by licking her clit feverishly.

_She's almost there I got her now _Hinata thought her thoughts where then interrupted when a finger shot in to help Temari's tongue

"I c-ant hold on." Hinata said

"Mm-e neither." Temari moaned breathlessly

With one finger aided push of the tongue Temari made Hinata scream.

Hinata rubbed Temari's clit not giving in even as her orgasm rushed towards her Hinata inwardly smiled through her orgasm as she heard Temari scream in pleasure.

Aftewards they layed down letting their breathing return to normal.

"Hinata where you waiting for me?" Temari asked thinking of the vibrator that suddenly appeared.

"Uhm whaaaat? Pfft nnnooo." Hinata tried to say innocently

"Temari saw right through it though "Mmmhhmmmm suure I'll get you back for that." Temari chuckled bringing Hinata into her arms.

Did you like it? Maybe not well either way you should review. REVIEW! Anyone who reviews gets Sasuke cause I dont like hims alot.

Sasuke: "Im nnot going anywhere."

Me: "Nope you can stay here with me mwahaha."

Sasuke:"Please help me."


End file.
